<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imperceptible Movements by likingandloving</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330691">Imperceptible Movements</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingandloving/pseuds/likingandloving'>likingandloving</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, but Reid definitely is, the one where the team isn't oblivious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingandloving/pseuds/likingandloving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How everyone found out about Hotch and Emily - except most of them don't tell Hotch or Emily.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imperceptible Movements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-pair-s"> <strong> <span class="md-plain">JJ</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">JJ's eyes dart across the crime scene photos taped up on a makeshift evidence board that the Tucson PD provided them, brow furrowed as she tries to discern what parts of this gruesome scene was purposeful and how much of it was a result of a coincidence. Five victims - all dead within the span of the last 7 months found in shallow graves off of major interstates near Norfolk. The last three had been found within the last five days. The unsub was devolving and accelerating his timeline - they were sure to find another body in the morning. Crossing gender and racial boundaries, no apparent link in their professional or recreational activities, no overlap in social circles, and all of different socioeconomic classes. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">A tough one - especially when you have two grieving spouses and a grieving mother refusing to leave the precinct until they were satisfied with their answers. In truth, she knew she couldn't provide much in terms of profiling, but she needed a brief escape from the unending amount of questions from the press who had been parked outside the precinct for hours after word of a serial killer. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"See anything?" Emily asks, walking up behind JJ and trying to examine the photos herself. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Nothing." JJ sighs, glancing up at the digital clock that hangs on the wall. 4:46 AM. There were double patrols on the streets tonight, but still, no suspicious activity.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I think the waiting drives me nuts the most." JJ laments as Emily just nods, agreeing with the sentiment. Emily glances in the same direction as JJ and notices the time on the wall. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Sheesh. It's almost 5? No wonder I feel like if Reid starts spouting off again, I'm just going to collapse on the spot." Emily yawns, punctuating her point. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain md-expand">"Yeah, I could go for another cup." JJ motions to her now-empty coffee cup, her third one of the evening. Once this case was done, she was going to pop a few melatonin gummies and sleep through the next three days. Hopefully, Henry would notice the bags under his mother's eyes and try to tone down the energy but JJ smiles to herself, knowing she'd rather watch her sweet toddler point out as many things as his blue eyes can take in. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I could use one too - I'll go grab those for us." JJ notices Emily's eyes dart over to the small coffee bar, where Hotch and the police chief were discussing next best steps for patrols over the next few nights. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">JJ smiles in appreciation, glad to not have to make small talk with the police chief who definitely did not approve of that press conference that she went over his head for in front of City Hall this morning. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"That would be great."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">JJ turns back to the evidence board, waiting for Emily's footsteps to recede before taking a seat - right in the line of vision of the coffee bar. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Emily had been acting strange the past few weeks. She was always skittish, her guard seemingly up even when she was in the bullpen surrounded by FBI Agents. The incident in La Plata had left Emily acting a little more on guard and a few weeks later, it seemingly wasn't getting any better. Her eyes would always dart around, looking for something or someone - that was out to get her. JJ was starting to get worried; it wasn't like Emily to look so freaked out most of the time. JJ was starting to worry, so she started keeping a close eye on her - especially in the field. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">JJ shifts through ME reports and the various documentation in front of her, trying to appear normal as her eyes kept darting up to the dark-haired pair in the distance. She watches as Emily stands a few feet away behind the police chief, shifting her weight as she waits for them to wrap up their conversation. Once the police chief steps aside, she says a few words to Hotch, who unbelievably cracks a small smile in her direction. They both reach for the coffee pot at the same time and jump - suddenly rapid words (which she assumes are apologies) are spewing from both of them. JJ raises her eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Well, that was new. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Hotch and Emily were practically the king and queen of level-heads and cool facades over at the BAU. JJ's never seem either of them look so embarrassed of accidentally reaching for the same coffee pot before - especially after nearly 3 years of working together. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Hotch immediately steps back, motioning at the coffee bar and briefly telling Emily something that makes both of them crack a smile as she pours their saving grace for the next two hours into cheap paper cups. Emily seemingly asks a question, which JJ assumes is case related, in which Hotch sighs and looks briefly down at his shoes. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">She sees his lips form a few words - quiet and directed at the ground beneath him. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Emily's face twist in concern. She abandons the coffee on the counter and murmurs a few words to him, her lips unreadable as her gaze quickly darts around the precinct. JJ ducks her head down, forcing herself to read the toxicology report that was in front of her as to not look suspicious. She can feel Emily's gaze on top of her head, but JJ does her best to act normal and tries to read the form without any success. The words don't really make sense because she's too busy paying attention to the Hotch and Emily interaction. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Once she feels a set of eyes leave her direction, she looks up just in time to see Emily's hand reach out and squeeze their boss' forearm. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">The corner of Hotch's lips turn up imperceptibly and they both stare at each other for just a moment too long before the moment is broken by a uniformed police officer, squeezing his way between them to head to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Suddenly, they both look flustered. The colors rise in their respective faces as Emily says something, grabs their coffee, and heads back to where JJ is sitting. JJ grabs another toxicology report to try and ease suspicion as Emily was one of the best profilers she's ever seen and she knew that Emily could read her in a split second if she didn't try hard enough. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Except Emily didn't really seem to notice her averting eyes and instead looks at their evidence board. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Now, where were we?" Emily asks, slightly out of breath as she puts JJ's coffee down on the table. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">JJ raises an eyebrow, looking over Emily's shoulder to see Hotch glancing at them as Derek came up to him with some updates on the patrols. Emily picks up the matching reports of the other victims and JJ could swear that Hotch's gaze was directly on the lip that Emily was biting in thought.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Now this was getting interesting. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-pair-s"> <strong> <span class="md-plain">Morgan</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">If there was something that Derek Morgan prided himself on, it was reading female body language. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Yes, some of it came from the years as a profiler, but it went hand in hand with his interaction with most of the females in his life. From growing up with a single Mom and two sisters, to being one of Garcia's closest confidants (who definitely did not censor things, no matter how personal it was), he had picked up a thing or two about how women reacted to certain situations and how different it was with men. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">So when Prentiss walked into the bullpen with a slight pep in her step, Derek was immediately suspicious. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">Most of Prentiss' mornings were roughly the same. Outside of her normal routine of coffee and yogurt before she started her paperwork, she sometimes came bearing coffee and donuts for everyone on the team and other times with her eyes behind sunglasses and the remnants of bad hangover lingering in her expression. However, he hadn't quite seen </span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">this</span> </em> </span> <span class="md-plain"> before.</span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Morning Derek." She greets, her voice seemingly holding a slight more excitement than a normal day, despite it being 8 AM on a Monday morning. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Morning to you too. Someone is happy today." Derek comments. Emily simply chuckles and types in her password, brushing off Derek's comment with ease. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"What, I wake up a little more energetic in the morning and suddenly somethings wrong?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying I've never seen you this lively this early in the morning."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Well, I had a good morning. Woke up early, worked out, had a smoothie on the way in and I feel great." Emily chirped as she sat down to get started on the pile of paperwork in front of her. Morgan almost asks her a question about what she was up to this weekend, determined to find out the reasoning for her seemingly renewed view of early mornings which he remembers that she hated, but was interrupted by a gruff good morning from the leader of their unit. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Did you finish those reports on that case from Falls City?" Hotch asks Morgan, stopping right in front of his desk. Morgan nods, gesturing to his office. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Already done and on your desk. I also reached out to their PD about the follow-up documentation they were supposed to send over. They should have been faxed directly to your office." Aaron nods in approval, his eyes darting for a split second over to Prentiss before repeating his good morning. Morgan could've sworn that Emily tightened up briefly, before chirping a 'good morning' back to him without even glancing up from her paperwork.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">As Derek watches Aaron's retreating figure, he could swear that there was just a minute difference in that interaction just now. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He stares back at Prentiss, who is still scribbling out her case report and looks up at him when he stares for just a tad too long. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"What?" Emily asks, her shoulders dropping and her jaw tightening. Ah, this was the annoyed Emily Prentiss. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I didn't say anything."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yeah, but you've been staring at me like I'm hiding something."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Are you hiding something?" Derek counters as Prentiss just scoffs. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm actually Catwoman and I had to go save Gotham this morning." She says sarcastically and Morgan just laughs, chucking his pen her way. She laughs too before going back to her paperwork and Derek considers leaving it there, until suddenly, he remembers where he's seen her blouse before. It's normally at the bottom of her go-bag, a "last resort" option in case they needed to attend court in whatever city they were visiting before flying home to Washington. He remembers that she didn't like it that much, because the form made her look older than she needed to be. They had gotten home from the Falls City case on Friday - he wonders why she suddenly felt the need to wear the blouse she mostly avoided in her go-bag when she had plenty of other options he's seen before. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Nice blouse."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Shut up." Emily retorts, tossing his pen back to him just as Hotch pops his head out of his office to call in Reid for a debrief. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Derek watches as Emily's eyes dart towards him and there's something in them that he hasn't quite seen before. Aaron straightens out his tie, locking eyes briefly with Emily and shooting her a small smile. She smiles back before she goes back to her paperwork with a little bit more fervor. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Huh. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Suddenly the pieces all click together. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Morgan hasn't seen this particular look on Prentiss, but he has seen it before. Mostly from the girls that would wake him up in bed the morning after a really good night. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">She ran out of clothes from her go-bag. Hence, the "last resort" blouse as her choice. She probably hadn't gone home at all the entire weekend. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">And when Hotch tries not to look at her but is definitely fails because Morgan can see him looking at her from the corner of his eye, Morgan smirks. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Ah. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He bites his lip, looking down at his own work before a smile crosses his face. He reaches into his phone and types out a quick message to JJ, who will be sorely disappointed that she might have just lost their bet. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-pair-s"> <strong> <span class="md-plain">Penelope</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">"Come on, Em! We haven't done this in </span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">forever</span> </em> </span> <span class="md-plain">." Penelope whines, trying to convince her friend to just grab a drink down the street. She sorely needed it, after spending almost 16 straight hours in the cave, she needed to get some attention and alcohol in her. </span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Does it have to be tonight? I mean, we can always do it tomorrow." Emily suggests, adjusting the bag around her shoulder as she presses the elevator button. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yes, I mean we could, but it's Friday night tonight! The night is young and the men at that bar are probably even younger but not illegal. Plus I have my counselling tomorrow night so it's a no-go."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">That gets Emily to laugh, shaking her head at her friend's antics. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"What's going on here?" JJ asks, coming up behind them and wrapping an arm around each of them. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I was just trying to convince Emily to go for drinks with me."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Oooh drinks - I could use a drink. I don't have to relieve the babysitter until later tonight since Will's on the night shift this week and we landed way earlier than expected."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">It was a spree killer in Independence, Kansas. A poor bastard who had been triggered by the death of his abusive mother and sought out similar looking victims all around Kansas City. Luckily, they had saved the last woman he kidnapped after he had gotten sloppy and left a personal item that they traced back to his foster home. However, it wasn't going to bring back the lives of the three other women he had killed. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"It's a girls night!" Penelope squealed, looping her arm around Emily's to ensure that she was definitely coming with them. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Emily rolled her eyes and smiled. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Fine. One drink."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">They chose their normal bar which was a frequent watering hole for FBI Agents and Trainees a few blocks away from Quantico. It was where they had met Brad a few years ago and had a couple of epic salsa nights on Thursdays. It was quite the chilly March evening - spring still lurking around the corner but refusing to officially make its presence known. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Once they were settled at the bar, beers in hand, JJ and Penelope immediately launched into the latest office gossip. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Did you hear that Peters officially moved over to Domestic Terrorism?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Is that why we haven't seen him in the bullpen lately?" JJ asks, taking a sip of her beer. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yeah, I heard that he and Ramirez finally made the jump, so he transferred out."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Good for them." Emily commented, right as her phone beeped in her coat. JJ and Garcia also checked their phones - a habit after it usually meaning that they were being called in. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"No worries - it's not work related." Emily said as her fellow patrons sighed a breath of relief. They weren't really in the mood to get called back in, especially after they just landed a few hours ago. Penelope notices that Emily's face darkens ever so slightly, pulling her phone out to read the message again. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Everything alright?" Penelope asks as Emily quickly types something on her phone. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yeah, it's just the pet sitter. Sergio isn't feeling well." She brings her phone up to her ear and excuses herself, leaving JJ and Penelope on their own as she makes a call. They shrug, not really knowing why the pet sitter was at Emily's place so late at night, especially since JJ was pretty sure that she heard Emily on the phone earlier with the said pet sitter. They launch back into their office gossip session and was right in the middle of debating whether or not Hotch was finally seeing someone based on his secretive behavior these past few weeks. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Maybe he met someone at a singles night!" Penelope teases as JJ chuckles. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Hotch? At a singles night? I doubt it. But whoever he's seeing is really helping him loosen up." JJ says, a secret dangling on the edge of her lips as she eyes Emily from across the bar. JJ wasn't sure that Penelope had caught on just yet, but she wasn't going to out her friend, especially since Emily definitely did not know that JJ had her suspicions about her and Hotch. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Hey, I think I'm going to head out and check on Sergio. I've got this round. I'll see you guys on Monday?" Emily says, picking her coat up from the back of her chair and not really leaving any room for JJ and Penelope to protest her sudden departure. Instead, Emily smiles and says her goodbyes before hastily leaving the bar with her phone still in her hand. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"What's been up with her lately?" Penelope questions as JJ just shrugs and moves the topic to Henry, hoping to distract his godmother enough so Emily could make a clean exit. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">That Monday, Penelope runs into Hotch just as he's leaving the elevator, a thermos in hand that is no doubt full of coffee. The technical analyst notices that bag underneath his eyes and the exhaustion that lines his features and can't help but comment about it. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Rough weekend, sir?" She asks, walking with him in tandem as they make their way into the bullpen. Hotch sighs, running a hand over his tired face. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"A little bit. Jack caught a stomach bug from one of his playdates on Friday. Had to pick him up from his sleepover after he started vomiting at his friend's house." </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Is little Hotchner feeling better at least?" Penelope asks as Hotch smiles and nods. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"He does. He was a little clingy this weekend so he wanted to stay in bed with u- me. Excuse me." Hotch covers the slip-up pretty well, but Penelope has been around enough profilers to catch it. She raises her eyebrows in suspicion, watching as Hotch tries to catch Strauss before she made his way into his empty office. She could swear that it was relief on their Unit Chief's face that he had seen Strauss, but why would he be relieved to see her? </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">As if she was right on cue, Emily strolled into the bullpen, the same look of exhaustion on her face. Sergio must've been really sick. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Is Sergio alright?" Penelope asks as Emily looks mildly surprised. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Sergio?" She questions until her face smooths out into what Penelope liked to refer to as her "agent" face. The one she uses when she's trying to pull information out of one of their unsubs and needs to lie her way to get there. "Oh yeah, he's doing great."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Emily brushes past her to go to her desk, clearly too exhausted to maintain any form of small talk. She yawns, placing her bag on the desk just as Hotch exits his office with Strauss, apparently the meeting was very brief. Penelope is intrigued as Hotch walks over to Emily's desk and places the thermos there without a word and a smile directed at the brunette. Emily looks up and smiles in relief. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"You remembered." Penelope hears her mutter softly. Luckily, she could hear their conversation as the bullpen was still mostly empty, with their 9 AM call time still an hour away.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Of course." Is all Hotch says in an equally soft tone before looking up at Penelope, who is watching this interaction with great interest. He breaks her out of the spell their conversation seems to have induced by asking her a question.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Were you able to find out the locations of those credit cards?" Hotch asked, referring to an ask he had late on Friday for a consultation that came in. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yes sir. Already sent to your email." Hotch nods. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I'll let you know if I have any follow-up." Penelope watches as he squeezes the raised wall around her desk, shoots Emily another smile before retreating back into his office. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">They couldn't have been--?</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Penelope must have been staring for too long, because Emily clears her throat to get her attention. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Need help with anything for that consultation?" Emily asks as Penelope just shakes her head, the interaction still seared in her brain. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">"No, no. I'm good. Lunch?" She proposes as Emily smiles and nods before cracking open the thermos and pouring herself some fresh coffee from </span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">Hotch</span> </em> </span> <span class="md-plain">. </span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Penelope makes a beeline towards the Communications Liason office, hoping that JJ was in so that she could bombard her with her theories. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">And maybe yell at her if she knew something about this that she didn't. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-pair-s"> <strong> <span class="md-plain">Rossi</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He had been doing this since before Aaron was probably in elementary school, so he knows that he's not stupid. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He's seen it increase in the past few weeks. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">The lingering hands in places that would be considered "work appropriate" but edges on it being too personal, the increased interest from the rest of the team when they interact, the increased frequency in communication just between the two of them and definitely that time Aaron hovered over Emily as she was getting checked out by paramedics when an unsub whacked her in the head with the butt of his pistol last week. He decides to confront Aaron about it, because he knew that it was bordering on him being too involved in situations that Emily was involved in as well. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He had an inkling of something after Colorado, when Aaron had almost foregone the basic handbook rules on hostage negotiations as Benjamin Cyrus attacked Emily for lying about being an FBI Agent. He remembers his crazed look, an almost fury, as he called for them to go in prematurely and potentially endangered the lives of the people inside the compound. It's only when Emily starts repeating "I can take it" that he steels his resolve and respects that it would be smarter to not rush in now. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">But Dave remembers that look in his eye. It was that crazed look that spouses and significant others carried when demanding answers from him and his colleagues as to their partner's whereabouts.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Dave makes sure that the bullpen is empty before he strides into Aaron's office, who is on the phone. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yeah, I'll be home soon. Just wrapping up a few things." Aaron says into the phone, waving Dave in as he lingers at the doorway. He smiles at whoever is speaking on the other end. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yup. Don't wait up." He clicks 'end' on the call and makes his way to his chair as Dave makes himself comfortable opposite him. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Jack?" Dave asks and watches as Aaron stiffens imperceptibly - not enough for the untrained eye to notice, but definitely enough for him. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Yeah, he's excited about this science fair project but I don't think I'm going to get all this paperwork done in time to help him out."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"So I'm assuming Emily is helping him out then?" </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Aaron's eyes quickly disconnect from Dave's.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Bingo. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"You don't seem to remember that half of the reason there are fraternization rules is because of me." Dave says coolly, enjoying the great Aaron Hotchner, who has stared some of the most evil unsubs in the eye, squirm at the question. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"How did you know?" Aaron finally asks after a beat of silence. He looks defeated, but also relieved. Aaron is a private person, but Dave suspects that the secret of their relationship was weighing heavy on him. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I've been doing this a long time, kid." Dave says, before motioning to the bottle of whiskey behind Aaron. "Wanna pour me a drink and you can tell me all about it?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Aaron nods, procuring two glasses from his desk drawer and pouring a good amount of whiskey for the both of them. He takes a slight sip and waits for Dave to do the same, before launching into it. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"It started after Colorado."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I suspected as much. You looked like you wanted to murder Benjamin Cyrus and while I agree that the world might be a little bit better without him around, that was something else." </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Aaron sighs, tipping more amber liquid into his system as he nods. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I've been feeling things -" Aaron clears his throat. "For a while now. Since after my divorce with Haley."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Dave nods, waiting for Aaron to continue. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"And after Colorado, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't lose somebody else. I already lost Haley. I didn't want to lose her too." They let the weight of Aaron's words hang in the air slightly before Dave smiles. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"She's good for you, Aaron." He means it. Both Emily and Hotch have been different these past few weeks - lighter almost. He's seen Hotch crack more smiles in the past couple of months than he's ever seen. Emily, who has always kept a barrier up between the team and her, has opened up and was starting to confide more to Dave and the others. They were both happier, and for that, Dave saw no fault. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Jack loves her." Aaron comments, glancing over to the picture that he keeps of his son that he keeps on his desk. Rossi almost bets that he wishes there were another picture he could display. Dave watches his movements and the slight curl of his lips and good God, does he have it bad. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Like father, like son." </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Aaron briefly looks up at Dave and just smiles weakly, neither confirming or denying if Dave's statement is true. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Just let me know when it gets too much. When you need to make a decision, and you can't, let me." Rossi knows that Aaron is aware of what he was talking about. Aaron just nods, drinking a little more whiskey to combat what Dave suspects is discomfort at the talking of his feelings, especially the romantic ones. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Dave takes another sip of his whiskey, letting the silence envelop them for a moment before Aaron breaks it. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Do you think the rest of the team's caught on yet?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Rossi just chuckles. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I'm pretty sure they're all aware. Except for maybe one, but you're going to have to be a little bit more obvious for him to catch on."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-pair-s"> <strong> <span class="md-plain">Reid</span> </strong> </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">He's late. He knows he's late. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">If he hadn't been so caught up in Life and Fate during breakfast this morning, he wouldn't have been late. However, there were a couple of concepts in the book that he took the time to reread and with it being in the original Russian, it took him a little longer than normal. Before he knew it, he needed to be in the office in 20 minutes. Hotch had called an early team meeting and based on the email, everyone on the team was expected to be there. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Spencer strides into the conference room, out of breath from his quick walk-jog from the Metro, and quickly takes a seat as Hotch stood in front of the room, nodding to acknowledge Spencer's presence. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Now that Reid is here, I'm sure the team has been wondering about certain rumors floating around the office." Hotch starts and Reid notices that everyone except for Rossi, has started to shift into their chairs almost excitedly. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">What rumors?</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"And I would just like to confirm that yes, they are true." Hotch interrupts the squeals from the females around the table - except for Emily, who is stoically looking down at the folder in front of her. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"But everything else will remain the same. We will continue to be professional at work and we expect everyone--" Hotch looks pointedly at Garcia, who seems to be almost squirming in her seat and who's eyes are definitely locked on Emily's. "-- to act the same way."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Just as Hotch stops his little speech, the roundtable suddenly bursts into life. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Who had the closest?" JJ immediately says as Derek groans.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I had it for next week."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I definitely had it for last. I didn't think you guys would hold out much longer." JJ says, putting a crisp $20 bill on the table. Derek and Penelope follow suit, with a rumpled $20 bill from Morgan and a long sigh from Garcia, who complained about them not holding out for two more days.</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I believe that the first part of the week belongs to me." Rossi says happily, collecting his winnings from the table. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">It's only then that Spencer decides to chime in. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"What rumors?"</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Most of the team smirks, eyes landing on Hotch as Reid's questioning gaze lands on him. Hotch sighs before smiling and rubbing a gentle hand on Emily's shoulder. Reid's eyes narrow at the movement and what surprises him more is that Emily's own hand reaches up and pats the one on her shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"Hotch--" Emily starts, but clears her throat briefly before squeezing the hand on her shoulder. "Aaron and I are in a relationship."</span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p"><span class="md-plain">"Wait, </span> <span class="md-pair-s"> <em> <span class="md-plain">what</span> </em> </span> <span class="md-plain">?"</span></p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">Rossi smirks, pocketing his newly earned winnings. </span>
</p><p class="md-end-block md-p">
  <span class="md-plain">"I told you that you needed to be more obvious for him to catch on."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've recently been on a Criminal Minds binge and it's been a while since I've flexed my writing muscles, so I thought I'd give it a shot! I've been reading Hotchniss fics like crazy but please be kind as this is my first one for them! Please leave me a comment on what things you'd like to see next!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>